In recent years, there are provided various video display apparatuses for viewing 3D video. An example of such video display apparatuses is a video display apparatus by a naked-eye stereoscopic method (naked-eye 3D method). In the naked-eye stereoscopic method, for example, a left-eye video image and a right-eye video image are simultaneously displayed on a liquid crystal display (LCD) (space-division method), and the directions of emission of light rays corresponding to the pixels in these video images are controlled by lenses which are disposed on the LCD (lenticular method). Thereby, a user can view pixels of the left-eye video image by the left eye and pixels of the right-eye video image by the right eye, thus being able to perceive 3D video (stereoscopic video).
When 3D video is viewed, it is possible that a 2D video image, such as an error message or an operation screen for input by the user, is displayed on the screen. In the video display apparatus by the naked-eye stereoscopic method, for example, a left-eye video image and a right-eye video image are generated by using 2D video corresponding to a message or a menu. Specifically, for example, video, in which 2D video images corresponding to the message or menu are interleaved, is used for both the left-eye video image and right-eye video image. By viewing the left-eye video image and right-eye video image displayed on the screen, the user can perceive the message or menu, which is expressed two-dimensionally in a pseudo-manner.
However, since the message or menu, which is to be displayed as 2D video, is displayed as the interleaved left-eye video image and right-eye video image, the user perceives video with a lower resolution than the original 2D video, and it is possible that the user feels difficulty in visually recognizing the message or menu. For example, in the message displayed by the above-described method, since the resolution lowers, it is possible that a part of characters included in the message appears to be missing.